War of the Pokemon World
by Masterofalltheweapons
Summary: Team Elite has started to conquer the world, and it's up to Lee to stop them, with the help of his partner and R.A.P.T. Not your average taking over the world story. Rated Teen for gore, language, and possiblly other stuff that will appear
1. Prologue

**War of the Pokemon World**

**Prologue**

_People say that in time good things come in time, but for me I'd have to disagree. _

_It was three months ago when Team Elite initiated their first attack. Team Elite was created as the result of Teams Magma and Aqua forging a truce with each other. To make it worse they also formed an alliance with Team Rocket. _

_It was a peaceful Day in Mauville city, people walking about doing everyday things, until they attacked. The first assault came from the south, from the bike trail to be exact. Members of Elite ran in with machine guns blazing, mowing down most of the citizens there. The R.A.P.T. (or Republic Army of Pokemon Trainers) headquarters in Mauville immediately responded to the assault. Unfortunately weren't effective enough. At the exact moment R.A.P.T. launched their counterattack, Team Elite launched another attack, this time from Routes 117 and 118 with ground support. With these reinforcements R.A.P.T. was overpowered. All active forces were recorded dead or missing at the end of the battle. Needless to say Mauville was lost that day; with it the heart of the continent was lost too. _

_In response to these actions Hoenn held a conference of war with the other continents of the Pokemon World. . At the council all regions reported that they also were attacked in some way by Team Elite. Under a truce all countries agreed to work together until the enemy was eradicated. The hard part was to figure out where and when Elite would strike next. Fully acknowledged of the weight of the current situation R.A.P.T. quickly went to work on a plan to recapture Mauville City and eliminate Team Elite. _

_By this point of time Team Elite had conquered most of the southern Hoenn including my home town of Littleroot. I remember that day very vividly just like it was yesterday._

_I was coming home after I had beaten my Fathers Gym in Petalburg, and we were walking home together. As everyone knows Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg city, uses Normal types in his gym, so you can imagine it was a tough battle. In the end I prevailed over my father and won the badge. We were traveling home to rest and celebrate my victory, when we passed through Oldale. The place looked like a war zone, which wasn't far from the truth. After searching around the ruins of the town we found Nurse Joy hiding in the outskirts of town. From her we found out that Team Elite had swept through and unmercifully destroyed the town. The horrible news was that she saw them headed for Littleroot! My father and I quickly started off, after getting Nurse Joy to the safety of Petalburg, for Littleroot. We met little opposition on the way there, but we dispelled it. Upon arriving at Littleroot we saw the carnage before us. There were many Elite grunts attacking the few trainers that were there, and unfortunately for us the trainers were losing. My father and I jumped into action each calling out our pokemon, and for a while we were doing fine saving various trainers here and there. That's when I met her; she was taking a pummeling from a grunt. Without thinking I jumped on the freak that was harming her and started to beat on his head. Eventually he threw me off, and then he kicked me in the side. I cannot begin to tell you the pain and rage I felt toward him after that, I was so mad that I…I…I could kill him. As I tried to charge him for a second assault, my father came from seemingly nowhere to tackle the man. I'll never forget that moment, because as they were tussling on the ground the grunt pulled out a pistol. _

"_Dad!" I cried as the trigger was pulled. Before I could react, a Sneasle jumped in and slashed the evil man's chest open. I saw that it came from the girl I was trying to rescue. After that I ran over to my father as he lay on the ground. _

"_Son," he grunted in pain "it looks as if I won't make it out of this one."_

"_No, you can't die!" I cried._

"_Son, both you and I know that I won't survive."_

"_But the doctors…"_

"_Son, you know that won't happen, we'd never make it to a doctor."_

"_I don't want to lose you." I said with tears welling at my eyes._

"_You won't lose me, because I'll always be with you even if I am not physically here any more."_

"_How is that possible?" I wondered._

"_I'll always be in your memories and heart." said my father compassionately. _

"_But I want you to be here in my real life,"_

"_I sorry but it can't be that way." said my father._

"_But father!"_

"_I'm sorry" and with that, he was dead._

_As I sat there, with the action happening around me, I heard a voice, "are you alright?" It came from the girl._

"_I'm not sure." I replied._

"_We can't stay here, we're in the middle of a battlefield, and we need to leave." With that she and I left Littleroot._

_I was told that Littleroot was lost to Elite. They also told me that they had also had recovered my father's body. As his only living direct relative they gave me control of the Gym. That didn't matter to me though; I let the gym to a new aspiring Gym leader. What I really wanted was to have revenge on team Elite, so I joined R.A.P.T. fully understanding the consequences. But I did know that I would eventually defeat the enemy and free our country. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: This is a new fic. Sorry if it seems like its all talk and no action, but I promise that there will be some in the next chapter.

Me: Hey would you all R&R so that I can make this story better for you. Thanks ahead.


	2. 1

Me: Hello again MOATW here again with a brand new fic. I've had the idea of this fic in my head, even before I thought up of Adventure of a Life-time. This fic isn't going to be I'm going to be a Pokemon Master story, instead it will be my own custom plot with surprises, especially this one part where.. Uh sorry, got ahead of myself, you'll just have to read my story to find out.

Master: this is going to get ugly isn't it? (British accent)

Gadget: The probability is very high.

Gum: Hey don't be dumping on the author.

Missy: He's right you know. MOATW does control your very existence.

Me: Yea, I could get rid of you if I wanted.

Master: (Scared) Um… Well, MOATW doesn't own Pokemon or related ideals or plots.

Gadget: (Just as scared as Master) But, (quavering) he does own Snipe, Gunner and any other original characters you encounter, plus this plot.

Me: well I might as well as start this story for you.

"_Thought" _

_/Poke Talky, or machine/_

**War of the Pokemon World**

**Ch1. Beginnings**

**_Time: 1842 Hours; Location: Unknown_**

"_Just a little further._" thought a dirty blond teen. The adolescent was lying on the top of a hill overlooking a camp. He was wearing a greenish gray jacket with the R.A.P.T. logo on it, grey pleated pants, steel toe covered boots and one of those old army helmets that look like a saucer dish.

This was Snipr.

As stated before, Snipr was on the top of a hill positioned in a bush of thistles. True it hurt but it was a small price to pay in order to get a lock on his target without being seen, for the hill was very open. His target, a much sought after Elite solider standing in the midst of the enemy's camp.

This was Snipr's first important mission, being a few months out of training camp Snipe had finally gain enough experience an reputation to be given this mission, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Umbre?" asked his faithful sidekick Umbreon.

"Don't worry boy, he'll eventually move into our sights." Snipr said in response. Snipr had been trying to get a clear shot through the scope of his rifle all day, but his target kept on, unaware, dodging Snipr's aim.

Lee had been sitting in the bush for hours waiting for his chance to make the shot, when finally the target moved out into the open.

"Finally!" sighed Snipr "He's completely in the open." As he lined up the sights he muttered "Eat Lead Sucker". Finally he pulled the trigger causing the gun to emit a bullet out of its long barrel with great force.

The bullet flew true and strait embedding itself in the target solider. Needless to say brain and gore flew everywhere as the head exploded.

"Let's go, Umbreon, before they figure where that shot came from." he said slinging the rifle across his back as he stood up out of the bush.

He tried to sneak down the other side of the hill for there were thick forests there that he could easily disappear in. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky, for as he was slinking down the far side of the hill an enemy scout spotted him from the top of the hill and alerted the others.

Snipr quickly radioed for help no his Poke Talky. "Mayday, Mayday, the mission gone south and I don't think I'll make the migration." he said in code.

/ I read ya Snipr, don't worry the Calvary is on the way, Gunner over and out. / crackled the call of salvation from the Poke Talky.

"Copy that, a big 10-4 good buddy." he replied. Meanwhile Snipr had ducked into the woods to hide from the constant gunfire that was peppering the ground behind him. "Crap it won't be long before they use the Mightyena to track my scent, time to cover our tracks. Umbreon Faint Attack us out of here.

"Ummmmmbreeee…onnnn" uttered the Dark type pokemon summoning up a dark swirling portal.

"Let's go Umbreon!" he said jumping into the portal with Umbreon following on pursuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Time: 1918 hours; Location 500 meters WSW from Snipr's last known location._**

There were three teens in the middle of a clearing not far from Snipr's last location; a boy and two girls.

"So that's the game plan now is it." said one female teen. On her was a skirt, R.A.P.T. coat and a hair band.

"I believe so, there shouldn't be any flaw." said the only boy in the trio. He was decked out in slacks and a very oversized coat with animation strapped onto it. He also was Hispanic and spoke with a slight accent.

"Fine XA and I will meet you two at the meeting point Gunner." said the last girl. She was blonde and wore a skirt, white shirt, a bullet proof vest over it, and a traditional army helmet.

"Okay Aid, you and XA will meet us there." said Gunner. The boy, XA, and Aid, the other girl, quickly moved off into the woods after picking up some supplies from the armed Jeep parked nearby.

Suddenly as soon as XA and Aid left a black portal appeared and a lanky blond teen and his Umbreon jumped out.

"Took you long enough Snipr." said Gunner with a smirk.

"Can we go, those guys are right on my trail." he said with a bit of worry as sounds of shouting and firing of guns were heard.

"Fine, you drive I'll shoot." Gunner said as she tossed Snipr the keys and climbed onto the turret.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." said Snipr as he jumped in turned the key and speed off into the woods with Umbreon by his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the plan any questions?" yelled Gunner as she peppered the woods with the mounted machine gun. They had been driving for about five minutes with the enemy chasing them all the way.

"None, so far." replied Snipr in a loud voice as he continued to drive extremely fast onward to the meeting point.

All of the sudden a tree exploded in front of them. "Shit they have tanks pursuing us." said Snipr as he narrowly missed smashing into a trees as he swerved away from flying splinters.

"Leave that to me." said Gunner still firing on the advancing Elite. "Poke ball go!" As the red light dissipated a small blackish pokemon with large claws and red feather like thing protruding from various points appeared.

"Sneasle?" it said.

"Quick Rena I need you to rid us of some of these tanks." she said blasting the brains of a solider driving a Jeep up next to them.

"Snee!" She said jumping off the back of the Jeep and onto a oncoming Jeep. She quickly ripped open the chest of the driver and then the passenger and moved on leaving the Jeep to swerve out of control, crash into a tree and explode.

"By the looks of it Rena has the situation under control." Snipr commented as he glanced at the explosion through the side view mirror.

"She has her ways; now, get us out of here." she cried as a bullet whizzed over head followed by a bloody scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should be here soon." consoled XA.

"I know but it taking too long I'm worried." Aid replied anxiously.

"Well you should be happy because were not even near ready for them." said XA as he fiddled around with a mass of wires and metal.

"Fine, I set up the machine gun wile you wire the bridge.

They both were on the top of a ridge next to a deep gorge. Looking down one saw that there was only one way across the gorge. A wooden bridge, just wide enough for one car to pass through at one time, spanned across the wide gorge and it was a key part in their plan.

"When you're ready signal me, for me I'll be wiring the bridge." he told her as he started down from their post.

"Okay!" she said still unpacking the massive gun.

In a short while she had assembled the gun, dug a foxhole, and was waiting for Snipr and gunner to get there. As soon as she sat down to relax she heard a din from the woods. As she looked out on the forest with her binoculars she noticed a familiar shape.

"XA," she yelled into her Poke talky "they're almost here."

\I'm not ready yet.\ came his reply.

"You have to be for their sake."

\I could detonate it manually but it would be hazardous to my life.\

"You have to in order to get them back alive."

\Fine.\

As the Jeep came into view so did about twenty other jeeps and tanks. Aid watched as the vehicles advanced and prepared. As soon as Snipr and Gunner got onto the bridge she let loose the power stored up in the large gun he held. this caused much mayhem as the enemy tried to cross the bridge, most of the jeeps swerving into the ravine.

As quickly as the gun started up it stopped. Out of confusion she looked over the gun, finally noticing that it was out of ammo. Of course this was planned, so she stood up and gave thumbs up.

By this time the first Tank had started to cross the bridge, destroying the cover on it. Snipr and Gunner, having already crossed, stared in horror as it advanced. then out of nowhere a explosion rang out on the under side of the covered, well once covered, bridge. This of course caused the bridge to collapse taking the tank with it.

"Yes they'll never get out of there or across for that matter." yelled Gunner.

"Where's XA?" wondered Snipr.

"He had to detonate the bomb manually. I'm afraid he didn't make it." said Aid running down from the hill she was stationed on.

Snipr and Gunner were shocked, had they actually loss a member of the team.

"Come on, I'm sure that the bridge won't stop them for long." said Snipr sadly.

The rest got into the Jeep and Snipr drove off into the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I know this chapter sucks, right after a good prologue too, but this is why I'm going to put it into stasis so I can rethink it and fix it for the most part. If you want give me suggestions or help because I need it. If you really want I'll let you write it because I not getting good vibes from it and I might just drop it because it stinks.

If you want to see good examples of my work just look to my other fic "Adventure of a Life-time" it is much better than this.

So again I apologize for making it seem really great and then writing this sucky chapter. So until I feel like it signing off.


End file.
